The Tree of Beginning/Meeting Kidd Summers
Here's the scene where our heroes sees the The Tree of Beginning and meets Kidd Summers in Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. (Now we go to the heroes outside of the balcony) Queen Ilene: '''Although it appears there's a giant tree on top of that mountain, it's actually a rock formation. '''May: Amazing. Bloom: Beautiful. Numbuh 3: '''I've never seen that tree before. '''Woman: Because of it's great age. Our ancestors named it "The Tree of Beginning." Ash Ketchum: Tree of beginning huh? Queen Ilene: That is where you will find Mew. Ash Ketchum: Great. Queen Ilene: You must remember that Mew can change it's form to look like any Pokemon in the world. It rarely shows it's true form to humans so you may have trouble recognizing it. Gmerl: I know that. May: Then how are we ever gonna find where it went? Woman: The legend says Lucario can lead the guardian to anyone. Because it has learn the power to see the aura inside all things. Queen Ilene: '''Lucario, do you really have the ability to see the aura? '''Lucario: '''I do. '''Queen Ilene: '''Could you lead Ash and Emerl on their journey to find Mew? '''Lucario: '''If that is your wish, it will be my honour. '''Kidd Summers: Hey, Ash. I'm going to the tree of beginning too. Ash Ketchum: You are? Brock: (Surprise) Wait a second, I know! You're Kidd Summers! Coming through! I've seen you on tv before but you are more captivating in person, I'm your biggest fan! Please forgive me for not recognizing you right away, my love way must've blinded me. May: '''She's famous? '''Brock: Hello! Kidd Summers says set a world record for setting the most world's records ever and she soared higher, dive deeper and space travel farther than any human being in history. Spyro: '''Anything else? '''Brock: '''Kidd's also an surfing expert, a gourment cook and a bad bitten champ. '''Numbuh 1: '''That's a lot. '''Numbuh 5: She's pretty good. Brock: '''To go, Kidd Summers a Super Woman as the understatement of the century, She's super duper! '''Hunter: '''Now that's awesome. '''Zoe Orimoto: Can I be in a picture with you? Kidd Summers: Sure. (Zoe brings out her camera and then she takes a photo of her and Kidd) Zoe Orimoto: Thanks. Kidd Summers: You're welcome, Zoe. Max: '''It'll be great to have you join us Kidd as long we can find the cage for Brock. '''May: '''I agree. '''Queen Ilene: '''Thank you, We welcome your help. '''Mario: '''So tell us Kidd, Where did you start on your journey? (As she sits on the Balcony) '''Kidd Summers: '''I came here to explore the Tree of Beginning and solve the Mystery of what is really is, yet another first for me. '''Brock: '''And I can help you! '''Kidd Summers: '''That's okay with me as long you don't get in my way. '''Brock: '''Yes sir, Ma'am! '''Ash Ketchum: Lucario, that reminds me of something. Who's Malefor? Lucario: Malefor is the dark master. According to him he was the very first purple dragon way before Spyro was born. (Flashback starts) Lucario (V.O.): There was once a dragon long ago, whose raw power was far greater than anyone had ever seen or could imagine and his name was Malefor. At first, he mastered fire... then later he mastered ice and wind... and other abilities. (Flashback ends) Spyro: It was a purple dragon... like me and the other Spyro. Lucario: '''Correct. The first purple dragon. (Flashback starts again) '''Lucario (V.O.): In the beginning, he was encouraged... and secrets of elemental mastery were passed unto him willingly by the elders. But then his power was limitless it knew no boundary. He consumed everything, then he was cast into exile. Malefor abandoned his true calling and so he created an army of not dragons, but apes. He taught them to artifically harness the power of the gems. Ash Ketchum: (Spoken) You're talking about the dark master? Lucario (V.O.): Yes. And in his dark seclusion, the sheer weight of his malice cracked the very foundations of the mountain, splitting the earth, creating a pit of despair... where the lost souls of this world could reside. Hunter: (Spoken) That's the Well of Souls! Lucario (V.O.): Created by the very beast who now seeks to escape it. (Flashback ends) May: Wow. Layla: '''That's a long time ago. '''Hoagie P. Gilligan That's really awful. Takato Matsuki: I don't believe my eyes. Ash Ketchum: I see. (Turns to the Tree of Beginning) May: I betcha Pikachu has already make friends with that Mew. Ash Ketchum: I know but I'm still worried, I won't relax until I see Pikachu again. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes